mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Impact! Great Oversea Battle at Numazu
Impact! Great Oversea Battle at Numazu (called Shocking! The Great Battle at Numazu Coast in the translated version) is the third episode in Robot Girls Z. Plot Robot Girls Team Z takes a beach day but their vacation takes a wrong turn when they board a fishing vessel instead of a tour boat and new Mechanical Beast Girls attack. Synopsis At the beach, the Robot Girls get into their swimsuits to enjoy their beach day but after the title screen moves the setting shifts to a fishing boat somewhere in the ocean with the Demon Captain giving new recruits a lecture. The robot girls are there too, having thought the boat was a tour boat as noted by Professor Yumi with Gre-chan starting to get sea sickness. Realizing that this was to pay for the damage to the city block back in the first episode, Z-chan showed displeasure until the Demon Captain got in her face before guiding Gre-chan to the restroom as she was going to hurl. When a sailor caught something he reeled it in revealing a seahorse and a sea urchin with the captain commanding the sailors to have those for dinner. While the other girls are displeased, Gre-chan takes pictures with her camera before seeing that the seahorse and urchin are actually Mechanical Beast Girls Poses OII and Balanger M2. A sailor then reels in the Bood where Glossam X2 appears before Baron Ashura comes out to remind her that she is in charge. Glossam scolds Ashura for messing up her rhythm and calls her 'old lady'. Balanger joins Glossam on the Bood with Poses calling out but is not noticed as Z-chan asks what their objective is. Before Ashura can reply, Glossam tells them that it is to attack tuna boat that wouldn't bring tuna mayo onigiri and would in some way ruin the economy. Baron Ashura then takes control of the conversation by saying that they knew the robot girls would be on the very boat they're on right now to go in for the attack. While Glossam and Ashura are fighting, the Robot Girls reveal they were not on vacation and Gre-chan brought up that attacking the Lab would be easier since they were not there. Glossam and Ashura are startled by this revelation, but go back to their plan of attack with Ashura commanding Garada K7 and Doublas M2 to steer their submarine into the ship which causes the girls to fall off the ship. Once knocked over they are attacked by Glossam's scissor blades that cuts off their clothes and Balanger molesting Grenda-san. The Demon Captain helps out by using a special fishing net while Poses gets attacked by seagulls. With the Mechanical Beast Girls caught, the Robot Girls punch them all the way to the Bood which messes with its system. Gre-chan then decides to make a commemorative photo and by the time it activates, the Bood explodes. Ashura is forced to use a Bood rowboat to get the Mechanical Beast girls back to land with Dr. Hell contacting through a screen about their failure. Ashura shuts off the screen, being none-the-less scared even when they get back. Back at the ship, everyone including the Robot Girls get back to work, this time looking for squid. Poses is still hung up on the hook cold and hungry demanding squid to eat. Category:Robot Girls Z Episodes